Winx Club - Folge 409
Nebula ist die neunte Folge der 4. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung : "Bloom will Sky davon überzeugen, dass Andy für sie nur ein guter Freund ist. Währenddessen ist Roxy in Besitz des Weißen Kreises, der in ihr jedoch eine große Wut auslöst. Nun will sie die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises angreifen." Inhalt Die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises sind ihrem Ziel, alle Erdenfeen besiegt zu haben, sehr nahegekommen. Sie müssen nur noch Roxy, die letzte Erdenfee, gefangen nehmen, damit sie ihre Macht vervollständigen können. Doch dazu müssen sie zunächst den Weißen Kreis loswerden, durch den Roxy für sie zu stark ist. Mittels einen Positionszaubers lokalisieren sie den Weißen Kreis, der sich bei den Winx befindet. Im Love & Pet benutzt Stella den Weißen Kreis als Spielzeug und lässt die Feenkuscheltiere durch ihn hindurchspringen. Bloom fragt unterdessen, was Musa von Jason Queens Nachricht hält. Auf der Karte, die er Musa übergeben lies, stand, dass er aus ihr einen Star machen möchte. Die Mädchen halten die Nachricht für echt und keinen Scherz und ermutigen Musa ihn anzurufen. Dieser lädt sie daraufhin zu einem Vorsingen ein. Um Musa darauf vorzubereiten, ruft Bloom Andy an und bittet ihn um einen Gefallen. Wenig später treffen sie sich mit Andy und den Jungs in der Frutti Music Bar, wo Musa für die Jungs singt. Bloom sucht derweil Roxy auf und redet mit ihr. Roxy will immer noch keine Fee sein, doch Bloom redet ihr Mut zu und übergibt ihr den Weißen Kreis. Des Weiteren bietet sie ihr an, dessen Geheimnis gemeinsam zu lösen. Sky und Riven beobachten, wie Musa performt und die anderen Winx die Jungs anhimmeln. Ihnen gefällt das nicht wirklich. Bloom kommt zu ihnen und erklärt Riven, dass er Andys Hilfe, Musas Traum zu verwirklichen, mehr schätzen sollte. Sky geht unterdessen weg und flirtet ein wenig mit einem Mädchen. Bloom missfällt das. Nabu und Helia kommen vorbei. Nabu will mit Riven reden und Helia redet mit Bloom. Mitzi taucht mit Darma und Sally in der Bar auf und sie schmeißen sich gleich an Brandon. Mitzi erzählt von einem Surf Contest, der gleich am Strand stattfindet und überredet Sky daran teilzunehmen. Am Strand will Nabu mit Riven reden, doch Riven lehnt seine Hilfe dankend ab. Brandon und Sky versuchen sich unterdessen beim Surfen, doch es klappt nicht so recht. Sky redet mit den Winx über Mitzi und Eifersucht. Doch die Winx haben geteilte Meinungen dazu. Doch ehe sich die Winx weiter den Kopf zerbrechen können, kommt Mike in die Frutti Music Bar und hat König Erendor dabei, der nach Sky sucht. Doch Bloom weiß nicht so recht, wie sie die Situation erklären soll. Roxy untersucht derweil den Weißen Kreis. Artu mag den Kreis nicht, doch Roxy will sich ihren Ängsten stellen. Als sie den Kreis in die Hände nimmt, beginnt eine Stimme zu ihr zu reden: [Nebula. Sie soll Nebula befreien, doch Roxy will nicht. Nebula ignoriert Roxys Willen und übernimmt ihren Körper. Mit dem Kreis will Nebula nach den Hexern des Schwarzen Kreises suchen. Erendor fordert immer noch von Bloom eine Erklärung. Stella spürt, dass etwas mit Roxy nicht stimmt und die Winx machen sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Musa, die mit ihrem Lied fertig ist, begegnet Roxy, doch die ignoriert sie. Die anderen Winx stoßen zu ihr und gemeinsam nehmen sie die Verfolgung auf. Um Roxy einzuholen benutzt die Winx die Speedix-Flügel. An Hafen landet Nebula und greift die Hexer an. Auch die Winx treffen ein und versuchen Roxy zu beschützen. Es kommt zum Kampf und Nebula setzt den Hexern ganz schön zu. Als die Hexer einsehen müssen, dass sie nichts ausrichten können, verschwinden sie. Nebula gibt den Winx die Schuld daran, dass die Hexer entkommen sind und greift sie an. Die Winx erkennen, dass von Roxy eine negative Energie ausgehen und versuchen sie davon zu befreien. Mit einer Konvergenz gelingt ihnen das auch. Roxy bricht danach jedoch zusammen. Sie hat all ihre Kraft verbraucht. Bloom heilt sie mit ihrem speziellen Believix-Zauber. Roxy kommt daraufhin wieder zu sich, kann sich aber an nichts erinnern. Sie kehren in die Frutti Music Bar zurück. Dort spricht Erendor mit Sky. Er will, dass Sky mit ihm mitkommt, da er sich nicht eines Königs würdig genug verhält und stattdessen für die Menschen arbeitet. Da sich Sky weigert, will er wenigstens den Siegelring von Eraklyon wiederhaben, doch den hat Sky verpfändet. Gemeinsam gehen sie zu dem Pfandleiher, der von Erendor unbezahlbare Edelsteine aus Ausgleich für den Ring angeboten bekommt. Er hält das ganze für einen Scherz und glaubt dem Angebot nicht. Musa setzt nun ebenfalls ihren speziellen Believix-Zauber ein und überzeugt den Pfandleiher damit. Dieser gibt den Siegenring heraus. Erendor erkennt, dass Sky nicht mit ihm mitkommen wird und will ihm die Juwelen geben, damit er sich ein schönes Leben auf der Erde machen kann, doch Sky lehnt ab. Er möchte sich dem Planeten entsprechend verhalten und das bedeutet eben auch zu Arbeiten. Erendor ist stolz auf seinen Sohn und geht. Am Abend veranstalten die Winx zusammen mit den Spezialisten eine Dinnerparty. Stella und Brandon verstehen sich endlich etwas besser und auch Riven versucht sich Musa zu nähern. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie ebenfalls für eine tolle Sängerin hält, er wusste nur nicht, wie er es ausdrücken soll. Tecna hat eine Überraschung für Musa. Sie hat Musas Song aufgenommen und auf die Website geladen, wo der Song viele Klicks bekommen hat. Musa ist sehr glücklich darüber. Bloom und Sky reden auch kurz miteinander und verstehen sich nach dem Tag nun wieder besser. Ereignisse * Bloom überreicht den Weißen Kreis an Roxy. * Durch den Weißen Kreis kann eine Erdenfee namens Nebula die Kontrolle über Roxys Körper übernehmen. * Die Winx schaffen es, Roxy aus Nebulas Griff zu befreien. Debüt * Nebula (nur Stimme) * Speedix-Flügel Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Kiko * Feenkuscheltiere ** Belle ** Ginger ** Coco ** Pepe ** Chicko ** Milly * Spezialisten ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy ** Helia ** Nabu * Roxy * Artu * Klaus * Andy * Mark * Rio * Mitzi * Darma * Sally * Mike * Erendor * Feinde ** Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises *** Ogron *** Gantlos *** Anagan *** Duman ** Nebula Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 4 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 4) Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Gardenia ca:Nèbula en:Winx Club - Episode 409 es:Winx Club - Episodio 409 gl:Nébula it:Nebula (episodio) pt:Nébula pt-br:Nebula (episódio) ro:Nebula (episod) ru:Небула (серия)